Daisy (episode)
Daisy is the nineteenth episode of the second season. Plot A snobbish Diesel railcar called Daisy has come to Thomas' Branch Line while Thomas is at the Works. Things start off bad when Daisy calls Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel "rubbish", and Toby and Percy have to console them all night. Daisy sleeps well, however, and woos the passengers by telling them about her modernness. But when Toby shunts a milk tanker behind her, Daisy refuses to pull and claims to have been forbidden to pull by her fitter. She is only lying, but no one knows this and so Daisy gets her way. Characters * Percy * Toby * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) Locations * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Hault (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * This episode, along with Percy's Predicament, was never shown on Shining Time Station. * The crate of treacle that was later used in Woolly Bear is seen in the flashback of Daisy with her fitter. * This is the first time we see an engine shudder; the second time is in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Goofs * When Daisy leaves the station, she has no driver until she reaches the engine shed. * Percy and Toby are smiling when Daisy insults Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta. * The carriage shed is right next to the engine shed, but the engines leave in one direction and arrive from another. * When Toby, Percy, and Daisy leave the freight shed, a truck is seen in the siding to Daisy's left but when they arrive at the carriage shed it disappears. * As Toby comes to take Henrietta away, Percy's steam suddenly disappears and the lighting changes slightly, thus indicating a film cut. * Daisy couldn't back down if her driver was standing on the platform. * When Daisy shudders a hand is reflected in her cab window. * In some shots of the passengers on the platform, you can see some blu-tak on their shoes. * Daisy's eye mechanism is visible through her front windows. * When Daisy says "This is better" her face is slightly tilted. * The narration says a milk van is coupled behind Daisy but a milk tanker is shown instead. * Toby is still at the carriage shed when Daisy backs up to the station, but he somehow ends up behind Daisy with the milk. * In the scene where the milk tanker was uncoupled, a green wire is seen behind Daisy's door. * Percy's face is crooked when he is sleeping. * When Percy, Toby, and Daisy leave the station, Toby's eyes jerk to the right. Gallery Image:Daisy.jpg File:Daisy2.jpg File:Daisy3.jpg|Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta File:Daisy4.jpg|Daisy at the station File:Daisy6.jpg|Daisy on the branchline bridge File:Daisy7.jpg|Daisy with her fitter File:Daisy8.jpg File:Daisy9.jpg File:Daisy10.jpg|Daisy with Percy, Toby ,Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta Image:Daisy11.png Image:Daisy12.png Image:Daisy13.png Image:Daisy14.png Image:Daisy15.png Image:Daisy17.png Image:Daisy18.png Image:Daisy19.png Image:Daisy20.png Image:Daisy21.png File:Daisy22.JPG File:Daisy23.JPG File:Daisy24.JPG|Annie, Henrietta, and Daisy File:Daisy25.JPG File:Daisy26.JPG File:Daisy27.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes